


Playing God and Creating Monsters

by Tarlan



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Grant warned about playing god and creating monsters, and Owen wished Ingen had listened.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexycazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/gifts).



Alan Grant was the first to realize velociraptors would have ruled the planet if not for a pesky meteor hitting the planet 65 million years earlier. Most scientists now agreed the catastrophe threw debris high into the atmosphere and the resulting dust cloud had inhibited the sunlight vital for plant growth. Without the plants the herbivores died, and without the herbivores the creatures predating them also died. Only the smaller animals that hid in burrows or in the earth's oceans had survived, and the insects of course. He had a feeling cockroaches would be the last species standing at the end of the world.

Owen was only fourteen years old when he begged his father to take him to one of Dr. Grant's lectures. He had listened in awe as Grant expounded on his theories concerning the velociraptors and on their ability to communicate with each other. He described events on Isla Sorna and the callous way they had killed one of the people stranded there... not for food but for expediency, like a human. Grant had taken out the 3D resonance chamber that had saved the lives of both him and the Kirbys, and Owen had felt a chill run down his spine as he heard the short barks and longer sounds that actual verbalized commands so a velociraptor pack could hunt efficiently, and even call for help.

His fascination with dinosaurs never diminished over the years that followed, and even increased when he was offered the ultimate job, working with velociraptors in the new Ingen Dinosaur World theme park. He had his own copy of a resonance chamber now though Blue and the others answered to his human commands.

As the park fell into chaos around him, Owen thought back on the not-so-subtle warning Grant had made about playing god and creating monsters.

Humans and dinosaurs were never supposed to exist together, and as the screams of the terrified people filled the air, he wished Ingen had heeded that warning, wondering what other monsters they had created, just waiting to be released on an unsuspecting world.

END  
 


End file.
